


love her enough to find yourself

by jenelleman



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Betty/Jughead - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: "When I lost you I lost myself."It had been a full two months since he walked away from her, and he couldn't remember why anymore.Or, Jughead and Betty break up and he struggles to fight his way back from the Serpents into his friends lives, hoping to find himself again.





	1. the breakup

Veronica grabbed Betty's wrist pulling her down into the booth, her whole body bouncing with excitement.

“I’m so glad you're back. You have no idea what you’ve missed.”

Betty rolled her eyes at her over dramatic friend, “I was gone for a week V. I doubt I missed much.”

“Well you certainly missed Toni digging her claws further into one Jughead Jones while you were away.”

Betty sucked in a breath, her fist automatically clenching.

She put a smile on her face as her nails continued to dig into her palm underneath the table, “It’s fine Veronica. He broke up with me, what, or who, he does now is no longer a concern of mine.”

Veronica cocked her head to the side, “But what about the plan to get him back?”

“That was yours, Cheryl's and Polly's plan. Not mine.”

Veronica sighed. She had hoped the time away would help clear Betty's head and make her realize she needed Jughead back in her life.

If you were to ask Veronica, they were both being stupid anyway.

 _“_ I’ll never understand why you just let him walk away.”

Betty shrugged her shoulders, asking Pop for another milkshake.

In her defense it's not like she just let him walk away.

_“What are you doing here Betty?”_

_“Toni invited me? What's it matter? Aren't you glad to see me?”_

_Jughead glanced over at Toni, who just smirked._

_“It's not that.. Betty you shouldn't be here. This isn't you.”_

_Betty was confused. She hadn't expected this reaction. She hadn't seen Jughead in days and she missed him, she thought he'd be happy to see her._

_“What isn’t me Juggie?”_

_“This,” Jughead said gesturing to their surroundings and her outfit._

_“What's wrong with what I'm wearing?”_

_“Black leather isn't you!”_

_“Toni says I can pull it off.”_

_Jughead had to bite his tongue to keep himself from agreeing. Betty could pull off the black leather look, and Jughead so badly wanted to tear it off of her._

_“But it isn't you.”_

_Betty looked defeated and unsure of what to say. She had just wanted to see her boyfriend._

_“I just wanted to see you Juggie, and I thought you'd like this,” she said motioning to her outfit._

_Jughead gently reached out and stroked Betty's cheek._

_“I do like it Betty.. but this isn't who I fell in love with. It's not just the outfit change Betts.. it's the drinking and staying out all night on the south side too. Betty you're quickly entering dangerous territory.”_

_Betty knew what he was talking about but she just wanted to fit in with his new friends. She wanted to be accepted so she could spend more time with Jughead. She was doing everything she could to bridge the ever growing gap in between them._

_“I love you Juggie.”_

_Jughead closed his eyes._

_“I love you too Betty Cooper.”_

_Betty moved closer to him, even as she felt him pulling away._

_“Just always remember that.”_

_“Of course I’ll always remember that Jug.”_

_“Betty this is for the best..”_

_“What?”_

_“Archie is outside waiting on you.”_

_“Jughead Jones what the hell are you talking about?”_

_“Betty this is over.”_

_“Like hell it is! You don't just get to go out and decide this on your own!”_

_“Betts..” Jughead reached out in hopes to calm her down._

_“Don't you dare touch me Forsythe!”_

_Jughead cringed at the use of his real name while others in the bar giggled._

_“Fine, Elizabeth.” If she could refer to him by his given name, so could he._

_Betty scoffed, crossing her arms._

_“Everything I’ve done has been for you! You don't just get to kick me to the curb!”_

_“Betty it's not like that! Please.. I just want you to be safe.”_

_“I am safe with you Juggie.”_

_Jughead shook his head._

_“There is a war going on in Riverdale Betts and your connection to me isn't going to keep you safe on the south side forever.”_

_Betty shook her head, he couldn't just do this. She hadn’t even realized she was clenching her fist until she felt blood running down her wrist. She uncrossed her arms, wiping the blood on her pants._

_“You're being over dramatic. I’ll be fine.”_

_“Betty.. Please.”_

_He was growing desperate. The Serpent's have a plan to escalate the Cold War brewing in Riverdale and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just didn't want Betty being caught in the middle._

_“Over my dead body.”_

_“That's what I'm afraid of.”_

_Betty scoffed at that. Jughead grabbed her arm and dragged her out the front of the bar, to where Archie was waiting._

_“This whole thing is about to blow up and I don't need you caught in the crossfire Betty. I don't want to have to worry about you. So please.. just let it go.”_

_“Fine,” Betty spat. “But don't expect me to be here waiting on you when you've realized what a mistake you’ve made.”_

_She got in Archie's truck, slamming the door behind her._

_“Drive.”_

_Archie made no arguments as he quickly pulled away from the bar._

“He made his choice,” Betty said once Pop stepped away from their table. “I never had a say in it.”

“Speak of the devil,” Veronica muttered as Jughead came stumbling in with a few of the other younger Serpents, including Toni.

Betty didn't bother sparing a glance knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back any tears that might come forth.

Betty hasn't seen Jughead since they ended things.

Well, actually that's not true. She did ask him to meet her one night last week.

He hadn't been to Pop’s since he had officially become a member of the Serpents. She wasn't even sure he would show.

But he did show. And then Betty wished that he hadn't.

“Jughead! So good to see you. How you been?”

“I’ve been good Pop. Just had a few buddy's of mine who have never eaten here and thought they ought to try it.”

Pop smiled, not one to usually turn away customers, he glanced over at Betty and Veronica sitting in their usual spot.

“Maybe another night Jug.. It's good to see you, but you probably shouldn't be here.”

Jughead followed Pops gaze and felt his stomach drop out from under him.

“So Betty's back.”

Pop nodded, he hated to see these two hurting after everything they've been through together.

“I think it'd be best if she doesn't see you here.”

“Come on Pop, we both know she already knows I'm here.”

“Jughead..”

Jughead’s mind flashes back to one particular night last week.

_“Hey Pop!”_

_“Jughead Jones long time no see. How's life?”_

_“Uh it's fine, have you seen Betty?”_

_Pop nods to a booth in the corner and Jughead nervously approaches._

_He re-reads the text in his mind over again._

_Pops. 8 o’clock. Please._

_She hasn't contacted him since that night so her message shocked him and he didn't respond. He hadn't even known if she would actually be here._

_“Betty?”_

_She didn't even look up to acknowledge him._

_“This,” she said sliding a box to the end of the table, “is a box filled with everything you left at my house or that you ever gave me. You can have it all back.”_

_“Anything I gave you is yours Betts.”_

_“I don't want it.” Jughead slowly reached for the box. “And I’d prefer it if you called me Betty.”_

_“Fine. Betty.”_

_“That's all I wanted Jughead. You can go now.”_

_“And if I don't want to?” He asked, sliding in across from her._

_“This was your choice. I told you I wasn't going to be here waiting on you.”_

_“I didn't come to get you back.”_

_“Then why did you come? Because you thought I was going to beg for you back?”_

_“I didn't know what to expect Betty, honestly your message caught me off guard.”_

_“Good.”_

_“I do still love you Betty. I didn't want to hurt you.”_

_“Well look where we are now.”_

_“Betty.”_

_“Jughead. Please. I don't have the energy for this.”_

_And before he could even think of them, nevermind stop himself, the words were out of his mouth, cutting like a knife into Betty Cooper._

_“Why? Archie keeping you up all night?”_

_Jughead wasn't dumb, he knew Archie had developed feelings for Betty. He knew that's why Archie stopped pursuing Veronica. But again, Jughead wasn't dumb. He knew Betty was over Archie. He knew Betty would never do something like that to Veronica, who had been more than confused by Archie's cold shoulder._

_And before Jughead could even react, there was the sound of glass breaking against his head as Betty threw her milkshake at him._

_He heard the gasps of other customers in the store and Pop asking if he was okay._

_But the only thing Jughead could focus on was the tears streaming down Betty Cooper's face as she stood up and stumbled out of the diner._

Before Jughead could respond he heard the voice of Reggie Mantle and mentally cursed himself for even thinking that coming here would be a good idea.

“Well well well lookie who we have here.”

“What do you want Reg?”

“Just wanted to talk to my favorite little southsider.”

“Reggie leave him be, we’re over here.”

Jughead turned so fast he almost fell over.

“Betty.”

Betty didn't say anything, but she didn't turn to walk away either.

Her and Jughead were locked in a staring contest until Toni broke the silence that had settled over the diner as both groups watched their respective member.

“Well this has sure been fun but what do you say we get out of here Jug?” She asked, coming up and looping her arm through his.

Jughead pulled away from her, his eyes going to Betty's tiny fist.

“Betty..” he trailed off, gently grabbing her hands.

“Are you happy Juggie?”

“What do you mean?”

“With her?”

“I’m not with her Betts.”

Betty nodded and pulled her hands out of Jughead's grasp.

“I should head back over there.”

Jughead watched her walk back over to the table that had filled up with his old group of friends since he had arrived. He caught Archie’s eye.

He fucked up. Jughead knew that. He completely fucked up the only good thing in his life and now he didn't know how to fix it.


	2. Anticlimatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was perfect, until a little green eyes monster got in the way.

Sliding into the booth next to Archie, Betty found herself flashing back to what had started this whole mess in the first place.

It had gone perfectly at first, Betty had left the bar in tears. She had escaped in her childhood best friends truck, seemingly done with Jughead forever.

Jughead had heard word that some of the Serpents didn't like Betty hanging around, said she was stirring up too much dust. They were afraid she was going to cause trouble for their drug ring they had.

Jughead had tried to reason, she was on their side. She knew the serpents were mostly innocent and she wasn't here to cause any problems.

The older Serpents didn't care all that much about intention and had advised Jughead to stop seeing the girl.

When Jughead had refused to stop seeing her, they had a plan to get rid of her. Jughead wasn't sure if they meant just sending her back to her side of town, or something.. more permanent.

He couldn't take the risk.

_“Betty you have to listen to me.”_

_“I am listening Juggie,” Betty said bristling around his dad's trailer. “You're being paranoid.”_

_Jughead sighed in frustration, wanting to shake sense into his tiny little girlfriend._

_Betty stopped what she was doing and placed a calming hand on Jugheads chest._

_“They're not going to hurt me Jug.”_

_“You don't know that Betts,” he said placing his hand over hers._

_“We’re not breaking up on a maybe Juggie.”_

_“It won't be real.”_

_“But everyone will think it is. Especially that Toni Topaz,” Betty spat out her name with so much disgust it made Jughead chuckle._

_“I could never be into her Betts.”_

_Betty cocked her head to the side, “Well why not? She's pretty enough.”_

_“She's not you Betty Cooper.”_

_Betty couldn't stop the smile on her face, as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend._

_“I love you Jughead.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Betty sighed, “It's fake?”_

_“It's fake Betty.”_

_Betty gave in with a crinkle on her face, causing Jughead to laugh and kiss her again._

_“I could never leave you Betty.”_

_“Good. Cause I’d kill you if you did.”_

The plan was for Jughead to talk about breaking up with Betty in front of Toni, showing doubt about how and when to do it.

He would make a show of pulling away from Betty, causing Betty to confide in Toni.

Toni would give Betty tips, ones they both knew would never work.

One night Betty would be invited to the bar with Toni, and when that would happen Jughead would get word and show up.

A fight would ensue.

It all went exactly as they had planned.

Jughead showed up at her house later that evening, climbing in her window.

“ _Juggie!”_

_Jughead smiled as his girlfriend ran into his arms._

_“Hey Betts.”_

_“Let's never fight again,” she said burying her face into his chest._

_“I wish I could promise you that Betts but we’re human, we’re bound to fight at some point.”_

_“Well then can we at least agree to work through it? No matter what it is?”_

_“Of course,” Jughead placed a kiss on the top of her head._

_“Good. I don't ever wanna lose you,” Betty placed her hand on her chest, wincing when she applied to much pressure._

_Jughead reached up to grab her hands, the frown evident on his face. “Betty..”_

_“I know. I’m sorry Juggie. But the smug look on Toni’s face was really pissing me off.”_

_Jughead shook his head and gently kissed Betty's palms._

_“You can't let her get to you Betts.”_

_“Yeah_ _well that's gonna be hard. She gets to see you all the time.”_

_“Yeah but I love you and not her.”_

_“Why are we still talking about her?” Betty asked, pressing her lips into Jugheads._

_“I honestly have no idea,” he responded, throwing her on the bed._

_Betty squealed in surprise, laughing as Jughead came to lay beside her._

_“I love you,” he said placing a kiss on her forehead._

_Betty snuggled into Jughead’s side, “I love you too.”_

_After a moment of silence Jugheads voice_ _broke through, “Next time I see you in that leather, be prepared for me to rip it off of you.”_

_Betty swatted at her boyfriend, mumbling something about never wearing leather again. Jughead just laughed and pulled Betty as close to him as possible._

_And they just laid there like that the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company._

It continued on like that for a couple of weeks. Jughead would sneak into her room, late at night after all his Serpent business was done.

They would laugh and talk about their days. Just enjoying the company they had missed throughout the day.

Jugheads story's always seemed to involve Toni somehow, while Archie was the star of Betty's.

So, as it always does, jealousy ruined their perfect plan.

Their short time spent together went from being a safe haven from their everyday lives, to just another thing to add to the list of “things in my life that suck.”

“ _And so Archie pushed Kevin out of the way and caught the ball!” Betty finished her story with a smile on her face._

_“Of course he did,” muttered Jughead._

_“What was that?”_

_“Oh nothing,” Jughead shrugged. He looked down at his watch. “I’ve got to get going.”_

_“You're not going to stay?” Betty cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion._

_“Nah. Toni wants to meet me at the bar.”_

_“Right. So leave your girlfriend, who you never get to see by the way, for some other girl you just saw like two hours ago.”_

_“Oh come on Betty.. don't be like this. It's for a school project.”_

_“It's always a school project Jug.”_

_“Yeah well at least I have an excuse for why I’m always with her.”_

_“What's that supposed to mean?”_

_At this point the couple were on opposite sides of the room, glaring daggers at each other._

_“Why are you always with Archie?”_

_“He's my best friend??” Betty was confused, Jughead had never been jealous of Archie before._

_“Right.”_

_“Archie isn't even into me that way! I can't say the same for Toni though.”_

_“Ugh this again.” Jughead rolled his eyes._

_“Yes? This again Jughead. Why do you insist on hanging out with someone who took joy in you breaking my heart?”_

_“She's cool.”_

_“Oh please. You couldn't stand her two weeks ago!”_

_“Yeah well we were also together two weeks ago, things change.”_

_“You know, maybe you were right all those months ago Jug. Maybe we are just on borrowed time.”_

_Betty collapsed on her bed, all her energy leaving her body._

_Jughead eyes softened just a little, “Maybe we are.”_

_“You should go.”_

Jughead would call her the next day and apologize, admitting he spent the night parked outside of her house.

Things would be fine. At least for a couple of days.

Then they would be right back to fighting. It was getting exhausting, for the both of them.

It was a cycle they kept repeating, one they couldn't seem to break out of.

They tried to fix it, they tried to hold on. But in life, there are some things you just can't fix.

“ _Hey there Juliet.” Jughead’s voice was soft as he entered his girlfriend's room._

_“Where have you been?” Betty was sitting on her bed, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt._

_“Out.”_

_“With Toni, right?”_

_Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, “er, yeah actually.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Betty..” Jughead stepped closer to his girlfriend. “It's not what you're thinking I promise._

_“I never said I thought it was something.”_

_“I know you Betty.”_

_“Yeah, and I know you Jughead.”_

_Jughead came to sit beside her._

_“Archie told me something today Juggie.”_

_Jughead tensed, almost afraid to ask._

_“What?”_

_“He said that he loves me, that turning me away was a mistake.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“But he said he knows he doesn't stand a chance against you. I agreed.”_

_“Really?” Jughead asked, insecurity lacing his voice._

_“And there it is.”_

_“What?”_

_“When are you going to believe I’m over Archie Jughead? Are we just going to go through this whole relationship with you not trusting me?”_

_“Betty..” he reached for her hand._

_“No Jughead, I can't do this if that's the case.”_

_“I..”_

_“I love you so much Jughead Jones,” Betty’s voice was watery, her vision laced with tears._

_“I love you Betty Cooper.”_  
  
“Do you trust me?”

_“Of course.”_

_“Okay so what if I told you I was having dinner with Archie tomorrow?”_

_Jughead let out a growl, “like hell.”_

_“No. See Jughead.. you can't do that.”_

_“But Betty..”_

_“No. You can go off and spend all day with Toni and I can't say anything about it.”_

_“That's..” Jughead trailed off._

_“It's what Juggie? Different? Not really.”_

_Jughead didn't respond, she was right._

_“Maybe.. maybe we need to take some space from each other Jughead.”_

_“Our problem is space Betty! We have too much of it.”_

_“Or maybe not enough.”_

_“No, Betty please. Things will be better. I will be better.”_

_They both had tears flowing from their eyes._

_“I’m sorry Juggie. I am so tired of spending my days worrying about you. Of being so jealous I just want to..” Betty trailed off, shaking her head._

_“Betty..”_

_“Maybe another time Jughead. But not right now.”_

_Jughead stood up, he didn't know what to do._

_“Betty please.”_

_“I-” her phone rang, cutting her off. “It's Archie.”_

_Something inside Jughead snapped and he made his way to the window._

_“I hope you two are happy together.”_

_He was out the window before she could respond._

In the end, after all they had been through, it was kind of ironic the way they ended. Not in a bang, but quietly. Anticlimactic.

In the end, Betty thought, maybe Veronica was right. She had just let him walk away.

 


	3. They've got him cornered in the bathroom stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead burns another bridge. 
> 
> Or Veronica confronts him in Pops and he reacts when goaded.

He missed her laugh the most. It was always soft, as if she were afraid of being too loud. Of alerting other people to the joke. There were times though, he remembers, times when she allowed herself moments of true happiness. That laugh was his favorite.

She would throw her head back, letting out a laugh that was so big and loud it just couldn’t be contained inside one person.

So despite the fact that he never really sees her anymore, he notices when she stops laughing.

It doesn't really hit him until they're already three weeks into this mess and they're sat on opposite sides of the diner.

There is a sound booming through the diner that sort of sounds like thunder. He realizes pretty quickly though that it's just his old group of friends laughing, collectively.

He looks over at them, as if he could be in on the joke just by simply glancing to where the joke originated.

His eyes lock in on Betty because that seems to be all they know how to do anymore.

She is looking out the window, and he notes, she is very distinctively not laughing.

Kevin nudges her, and she manages to put a smile on her face.

It might seem like Betty just didn't find the joke funny, and that may be the case.

Which wouldn't be strange at all, unless you knew Betty.

And other people laughing, that was her biggest weakness.

It was impossible for her to keep a smile off of her face, and nine times out of ten gave into the laughter that bubbled up from the deepest parts of her.

So as inconsequential as it may seem, Jughead notices when she stopped laughing.

“Earth to Jughead?” Toni’s voice cut through him like a knife.

“Huh? Sorry.. what'd I miss?”

Toni shook her head, “We were just thinking about ditching this place. You in?”

Jughead looked back over at Betty, she was actively not taking part in the discussion that was being laid before her.

All eyes were on Betty as Veronica spewed some sort of nonsense at her. Betty just sat there, head back, eyes closed. She clearly had no interest in whatever Veronica was so passionately ranting about.

Jughead thought he could see moisture on her cheeks, but told himself he was going crazy.

“Uh no thanks. I’m good. I’ve really missed Pop’s milkshakes, think I’ll stick around for another.”

Toni muttered something that sounded like whatever but also could've been ‘get over her’ he wasn't too sure, but then again he didn't really care either way.

When Jughead looked back over, Betty was missing. But even weirder yet, all eyes now rested on him.

That's when Veronica Lodge made her move.

Realistically, Jughead is surprised it took her this long.

“Jughead,” Veronica now sat opposite him, hands folded in front of her.

“Veronica,” Jughead mimicked back.

“So how have you been lately?”

Jughead shrugged, “I’ve been fine.”

Veronica scoffed, not breaking their eye contact.

“What?”

Veronica scrunched her nose and took this time to take in Jughead’s appearance.

The bags under his eyes were visible, a sad, defeated look was now a permanent fixture on his face.

And despite the numerous burgers and shakes she's sure he has consumed, he looks like he's actually lost weight.

“You don't look fine.”

“Well stop looking.”

Veronica held eye contact with the dark headed boy, “I’m not your enemy Jughead.”

Jughead glanced behind Veronica to the group that was actively watching them.

“Then why do I feel like you've cornered me in a bathroom stall?”

“They just want to know what happens.”

“Like you won't go over there and tell them word for word?”

Veronica just shrugged.

“Just focus on me Jug. I’m here just to talk.”

“So get to talking?”

“You're both being idiots.”

Jughead cocked his head to the side, playing dumb.

“Who?”

“Don't be difficult Jughead.”

“It's really none of your business Veronica.”

“When it hinders my best friends happiness, I make it my business.”

Jughead faltered at that. He knew Betty wasn't happy, hell he wasn't happy.

The thing is though, they were now so far apart Jughead doesn't know how they could possibly find their way back to each other.

“There's nothing I can do about it Veronica.”

“You could go and get her back?”

“It's not that simple.”

Veronica let out a deep sigh and flicked her hair off of her shoulders. She spared a glance over at the other side of the diner before lowering her voice.

“Look Jug, I know about Archie. He doesn't know I know, but of course Betty told me.”

“Of course.”

“Though she didn't tell it to me as an admittance of anything. She told it to me as she broke down in my arms as she told me what happened.”

Jughead looked out the window of the dinner, refusing to meet Veronica's eyes.

“Jealousy is a hell of a thing Jughead.”

“I don't know what you expect from me Veronica.”

Veronica was trying to keep her cool, really she was, but Jughead’s cold ‘I don’t care’ facade was making it really hard.

“I expect you to man up and go get your girl back.”

Jughead briefly flashed back to a night not so long ago when his father had given him the same advice.

“She's not my girl.”

“Who’s girl is she then? Archie's? Is that what you want to happen?”

Jugheads body went rigid at Veronica's words.

“Whatever she wants.”

Veronica slammed her hands down on the table, “That's not what she wants!” Taking a calming breath she continued, “If you don't step up Jughead, Archie is going to win Betty's heart back. They're going to get married and end up being the perfect stepford family. You and I both know that's not what Betty wants.”

“Betty's a big girl. If that's not what she wants, then that's not what she'll get. She won't settle for less than she deserves.”

“What if what she wants doesn't want her back?”

Jughead had just about had enough of this and he made it quite obvious as he stood to leave.

“It's not that I don't want her Veronica. But as I said, it's not really any of your business.”

Veronica had mimicked Jughead’s actions and was now blocking his exit.

“If you want her then go and get her.”

“It's not that simple Veronica. Just mind your own business.”

By this point they had gained the attention of the other patrons in the diner.

Jughead was acutely aware of all the eyes that were on them and while the invasion of their privacy made Jughead want to slink back into himself, it made Veronica stronger.

She never backed down, especially not when she had an audience.

“Stop being an idiot. This isn't the outsiders. We aren't the greasers and the socs,” She says, gesturing between the two of them. “This is 2017 Jughead, that story line doesn't make sense anymore. You guys can be from two different worlds and still be happy together.”

Jughead Jones was never one for confrontation, that was, unless it involved Betty Cooper.

He recalls a certain birthday party where he punched Chuck Clayton against his better judgement.

Then there was the fight in the bar, though it was fake and had completely been Jughead’s doing.  
  
And who could forget the night Betty shattered glass against his head in the middle of this very diner.

And now, once again, in a booth in Pop Tate's diner, all eyes on him as he engaged in an argument about Betty.

Jughead knows that Betty Cooper will be the death of him.

He knows that he wants her back, and that it is really that simple.

Yet when he looks at Veronica, laying it out in front of everybody, he can't bring himself to admit it.

“How about you stop worrying about me and Betty and start worrying about your own love life.”

“What do you mean?”

Veronica is confused. Jughead can tell this by the little crease in her forehead that arrives anytime she doesn't understand something.

“Are you ever going to confront Archie about ditching you the second Betty became available?”

“That's..” Veronica trails off, about to use Jughead's argument against him when he beats her to the punch.

“None of my business, right?” Jughead doesn't know what has come over him, except that he's pissed at Veronica, at Betty, at himself, and he can't stop.

“Well if we’re making my love life public, let's go ahead and put yours out there too! Is the reason you're not to worried about Archie is because of the appearance of your dazzling ex boyfriend?”

“Jughead..” He realizes Veronica's voice is low and dangerous, and not something he's ever heard from her before, at least not aimed at him.

He falters for only a second.

“What Ronnie? Don't like your business being publicized to the town? Well welcome to the club.”

They're in a showdown, neither backing down. Although Jughead can feel whatever came over him start to fade, he doesn't let himself feel guilty at the tears in Veronica's eyes.

Veronica's eyes, though watery, hold a sense of disgust Jughead finds weirdly familiar.

It takes him only a second to place it as the same look of disgust Betty's eyes held for Toni.

And all the fight left in Jughead immediately fled as he realized he has just burned another bridge to his life on the north side of Riverdale.

He quickly reaches up and pulls his beanie down further onto his head, mutters some excuse about having to leave before shoving his way past Veronica, past the people who so heavily represented his old life, and out of the diner.

Jughead thought, that just to be on the safe side, he should probably never return to Pop Tates diner again.

 

 


	4. Of kissing in parking lots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you Jughead Jones"

Jughead pulled his beanie off as he neared his dad's truck. The wind ruffled his hair, making it even more of a mess than it already was. He ran his hands through the mess, trying his best to fix it.

Betty heard his heavy footsteps approaching and pushed herself off of the truck, stepping out into sight.

Jughead froze when he saw the blonde hair beauty blocking his way to the truck.

“Betty?”

She had her arms crossed, her eyes were trained on her feet as she stood there.

She didn't know why she waited, but she saw the truck and made an impulse decision. Although, after an hour of waiting Betty's not to sure it was just impulse.

“How long have you been waiting out here?” Jughead knows it's a stupid question, he knew when she left the diner, but he didn't know what else to say.

Betty didn't respond, she had spent her time waiting building up the courage to say something. And she didn't want to lose the courage she had, so she just jumped right in.

“Veronica won't shut up about how we’re both being huge idiots, and Archie won't stop arguing with her about it. He says that maybe we are making the right decision, and it's good that we’re realizing it now and not later. And of course Veronica just dismisses him, which only invites further reaction from Archie-”

“Betty,” Jughead tries to get her attention.

“and then the two end up arguing about what's best for us. Which is ridiculous because they don't know. Hell I don't even know what the best option here is Jughead. But Veronica is convinced that-”

“Betty,” His voice is soft. He is trying to break through her thoughts.

“we’re going to end up back together any day now. Even though we literally never talk. I think she has a plan. So this should be interesting to say the least. These kinds of things always-”

“Betty!” His voice raises just an octave, but it is enough.

She looks up at Jughead, her voice dying in her throat as they make eye contact.

“Did you need something Betty?” Jughead struggles to keep his face neutral. He is torn, between his frustration at Veronica’s ambush, and the over-whelming sense to kiss Betty right there in the dimly lit parking lot of the town's only 24/7 business.

She chews her bottom lip, a nervous habit. She is struggling with a decision, knows what she wants to do, but is afraid of the turmoil it will cause.

Jughead is watching her carefully, as if he is trying to memorize every feature on her face.

Finally she takes a deep breath, and steps closer to the dark headed boy in front of her.

Jughead realizes he could easily reach out and touch her. He has to do everything in his power not to, and his heart aches for the days when he could.

“I miss you Jughead Jones.”

Jughead feels his heart stop as the words tumble out of her mouth. It's the one thing he's been waiting to hear and now that it's out there he is absolutely terrified.

She is looking up at him, something she often had to do considering their height difference.

She has said something she can't take back, has finally admitted it out loud and yet she still looks troubled. Jughead realizes he still hasn't responded, and as he goes to open his mouth he realizes he can't.

Jughead feels like he can't breath, his chest feels like it is caving in on him. He keeps sucking in air, hoping to relieve this feeling. It doesn't help. He realizes he is having a panic attack.

Betty sighs and reaches out her hand and lightly touches his arm.

Jughead feels a jolt of electricity run through him at her touch. It is enough to ground him, and before he realizes what he is doing he has her backed against the truck.

His arms are on either side of her, but she doesn't feel trapped. He is breathing heavily, not even sure he can think anymore.

She sucks in a breath, waiting for him to make his move. It doesn't take him long, just two short seconds and his lips are pressed against hers.

They say things to each other in this kiss that they'd never have the courage to actually speak.

_I’m sorry._

_I love you._

_Please forgive me._

_I love you._

_I fucked up._

_I love you._

_I’m sorry._

Betty is the first to pull away, shoving him off of her so suddenly that Jughead stumbles.

They are both breathing heavily. Neither say a word, for fear of breaking the moment that has settled over them.

Jughead is trying to regain his composure, trying to make his thoughts make sense again. They always got all jumbled up when Betty was around, especially lately.

Especially now.

Eventually Betty turns to leave, but Jughead's voice stops her.

“I miss you Betty Cooper.”

It is that moment the rest of the group makes their exit from the diner.

“Betty?” Veronica calls from the other side of the small parking lot. “I thought you were going home?”

Betty nods in recognition, “Yeah, yeah I was.”

“Oh hey Veronica.” Jughead voice is flat, as he watches Veronica walk towards them.

“Well it's too late to walk home now, come on. You can ride with us.”

“I can give her a ride,” he offers up, his eyes pleading with Betty. He wants to talk to her. She doesn't meet his eyes.

Veronica ushers her over to the rest of the group, ignoring Jughead’s presence completely.

Betty lets Veronica shove her into the back of Reggie’s moms minivan. She vaguely remembers Archie making a comment about how cool he was driving a minivan, some joke about all the ladies he must get. It commandeers a laugh, which makes Archie beam, that's what he had been going for.

Betty feels Archie's eyes on her, curious, and maybe just a little miffed. She realizes she didn't laugh at his joke.

Betty never laughs at Archie's jokes anymore, and it takes Kevin and Veronica teaming up to get a smile to appear on her face. She just doesn't have anything to be happy about anymore, and doesn't want to pretend that she does.

Realistically, she knows she is being overdramatic. They're teenagers, she will love again and again and again. But this hurts. It's a constant ache inside of her, and she suddenly understands how someone could die of a broken heart.

Reggie made a comment about Archie's failure in the girl department as of late, and Veronica shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at Betty who hadn't taken her eyes off of her folded hands the whole car ride.

Archie shrugged in response, mentioned, almost off handedly, that him and Betty were working through some things.

Now that.. that's what did it. Betty finally cracked- she actually let out a laugh. It was a loud, almost obnoxious laugh. It had tears streaming down her face, had her clutching her sides.

“Well I guess we know what Betty finds funny these days.” It's Reggie, he says it to rub salt into Archie's wound. Archie mumbles something incoherent back.

Betty just keeps laughing, she can't seem to stop. It's not even funny, she knows. But if she stops laughing, she will cry. She doesn't know how she got here.

Reggie stopped the car at the request of Veronica and Kevin, who were eyeing Betty with worried eyes.

Betty's laughter faded into sobs. Her breaths were short and harsh, she was struggling to breathe. She wipes at her face, hoping to dry her eyes. Dry eyes mean no more tears.

Her mind flashes back to the image of Jughead, moments before he kissed her. _She misses him._

The tears started coming faster than she could wipe them away, so she just stopped trying.

Reggie and Archie were unsure how to react, this was not something they foresaw ever happening. This was Betty Cooper, she was _Perfect_. She never cried, at least not in front of people, never wanting to come off as weak. She always had herself put together and presentable.

Though, Archie does briefly wonder if he would’ve seen this coming if he'd only been a better friend to Betty.

The group sits there on the side of the road for a good ten minutes, until Betty is calm enough to be taken home.

As Reggie starts to drive again, she speaks softly, so softly that if everyone wasn't already paying attention to her they never would've heard it.

“He kissed me. Jughead I mean.”

 

 

 


	5. The concept of time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The things that were issues then.. they're still issues now."

He was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name. At first he thought it was a part of his dream, but the voice grew more persistent.

Once he was able to pull himself out of his dream world he recognized the voice as Marisol’s.

Jughead stumbled his way down the stairs at the request of his foster mom.

“Hey Jug,” She smiled hesitantly. Everything she did around him was as if she was unsure of herself.

Jughead knew it wasn't because of him, not exactly. She had been a foster parent before and she didn't want to push Jughead too much. She knew what could happen when you pushed too hard.

“For a minute there I didn't think I was gonna be able to get you to come down  
  
Jughead shrugged and made a motion as if to say well I’m here. Marisol just smiled lightly at him.

“Did you need something?” He mumbled sleepily. He realized too late that it might've sounded rude, but he was tired and desperate to get back to sleep.

“Oh! Right. You’ve got a visitor. He's waiting in the kitchen. Robb and I will be upstairs if you need anything okay?”

Jughead nodded, confused. _Who would be visiting him this late?_

He made his way into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw none other than Archie Andrews.

“Hey man.”

Jughead stared at Archie, trying to read him. Trying to figure out why exactly Archie had made the trip to the south side this late.

“Uh.. hey?”

“Just thought I'd stop by and say hi.”

“You had to come all the way to the south side to say hi? You couldn't say it back at Pops?”

Archie shrugged, “Betty told me you kissed her.”

 _Ah_ , Jughead gets it now. The one thing that could drive a man to do things he wouldn't normally do: love.

“Yeah..” He scratches the back of his head. “I did. I don't know why, it was just sort of in the moment.”

He answered Archie's unasked question, really just wanting to get this conversation over with.

Archie nodded, trying to act nonchalant. But Archie had always been transparent and this time was no different.

“So what's the real reason you came here Archie?”

“What do you think you're doing man? You can't just go around kissing her. She still loves you.”

Jughead sighed, running a hand through his messy locks.

“You think I don't know that? I didn't mean to kiss her.. but fuck Archie. I still love her too.”

“Yeah well you had your chance.”

“So did you Archie. You can't just swoop in now and try to get her back. You said no, and she moved on.”  
  
Jughead is trying to figure out how he got here, arguing with his friend in the middle of a stranger's kitchen at one in the morning.

Jughead briefly realizes that Archie probably woke Marisol up and his annoyance only grows.

“Yeah, with you. And then you fucked it up. Someone has to be there for her.”

Archie had once been Jughead's friend, and he had looked on at the gingers ignorance almost fondly. But standing here, all it did was make Jughead scoff.

“Okay so be there for her. As a friend only. If you can't do that, then she still has Veronica and Kevin and Cheryl. Hell, she even has Reggie if all else fails. She doesn't need you coming in right now and messing with her emotions.”

“Messing with her emotions? Like you have any room to talk. At least I'm not going around kissing her in parking lots.”

“Oh for Christ's sake,” Jughead mumbles, “I already told you Arch. It was a mistake.”

Jughead felt a pang in his chest at that word. Kissing Betty was never a mistake.

“Look Arch. You've got your message across. I’ll back off.”

Archie had sort of a smug look on his face at Jughead's words.

“But remember man, she's the one who sought me out.”

The smirk was gone in an instant.

“Whatever man,” Archie shoved past Jughead towards the foyer.

Suddenly Archie paused, his face thoughtful. He turned back toward Jughead and the dark headed boy saw a look in the red heads eyes he hasn’t seen in awhile.

“It's a nice setup you have here man, don't fuck it up,” Archie pauses, as if he's debating about what to say next. “And for what it's worth, I miss my friend Jughead. I respect your decision man. But I do miss the person you used to be before..everything.”

Jughead knew it wasn't just Betty he walked away from when he chose the Serpents. But he tried not to think about it too much, losing Betty was enough to destroy him. Losing everyone, well it was enough to kill him.

“Thanks man. I miss him too,” Jughead opened the for for Archie, a ghost of a smile one his face. “Maybe we’ll see him again one day.”

Archie gave a slight nod and then made his way out the door.

After locking up Jughead made his way back up to his bedroom, plopping down on his bed. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face.

At this point he'd had enough confrontations in his life to last him a life time.

Jughead felt himself drifting back to sleep, only to be awoken again by his phone vibrating. Groaning he rolled over, reaching around on his nightstand for his phone.

“It's Jughead,” he answered not bothering to look at the caller id.

“I know. I called you.”

Jughead set upright at the sound of her voice, “Betty.”

“Why did you kiss me Jug?”

Jughead sighed and leaned himself against his headboard.

“Betty..”

“We broke up Juggie..” The finality in her voice at that statement had Jughead clenching his fist, a habit that once solely belong to Betty Cooper.

“You told me that you missed me.”

Betty stumbled over her words in an attempt to formulate a response and Jughead could just imagine the indignant look on her face.

“I..well.. you.. but...I.. ugh,” She gave up after the first few tries and just settled for a huff of acknowledgement.

“Okay Betts, here's the thing,” He started, trying to figure out how to best put this into words. “I’m not sure what came over me. You were just standing there.. and hearing you say that you missed me..”

Jughead took a deep breath when he heard Betty voice.

“Just because I miss you Jug.. that doesn't change anything. The things that were issues before, are still issues now.”

“Yeah no, I know that Betty,” Jughead's heart broke a little at her words. Realistically he knew she was right, but a part of him had hoped. “But just seeing you standing there Betty.. I just had to kiss you. I don't know how else to explain it.”

“Okay well you can't do that anymore. God Jug..” Betty retorted. “You worked your way into my heart and you made me love you.. and then you chose the Serpents and we tried to fight it, but the distance that put between us won out in the end.”

“Betty I’m sorry, okay?” Jughead ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah no Jug, I know. But now I have to try and figure out how to navigate a life that doesn't have you in it. God,” she laughed. “I haven't done that since kindergarten.”

Jughead fought the urge to tell her that it was actually before kindergarten when the duo met on the sidewalk in front on the Andrews house.

He knew it made no difference in the outcome of this conversation, in the end they still wouldn't be together.

“So, no more random kisses in parking lots.”

“Yeah but Betty..” Jughead hesitated, he didn't want to start another fight with her. In the end the need to point out the whole reason for the kiss won over.

“Then maybe don't sit in front of my truck for an hour just to tell me you miss me.”

“Don't worry Jug, I won't.” There was no malice in her voice, no bitterness. She was just stating a fact.

“Okay.” His voice was small, and he couldn't quite place the feeling that had come over him.

“And just so you're not completely blind sided, I’m going to dinner with Archie tomorrow night.”

Jugheads heart stopped, and he had once again lost the ability to form words.

“D..Diner?” He struggled to get out.

“Yeah, dinner,” Betty's voice was soft, resigned. “Goodbye Juggie.”

The dial tone echoed in his ear as he tried to process what this meant. He let his hand drop down to his lap and he just stared at his reflection in the phone screen.

Now Jughead was a realistic man, and he didn't believe in science fiction. Which meant the thought of time travel was complete bullshit to him. But in this moment, staring down at his phone, Betty's voice echoing in his head, he would give anything to turn the clock back just five minutes.

If he had those five minutes to do over again he would tell Betty that Veronica was right, they were both being idiots. He would tell her that he loved her, that he was going to come to her. He would man up and go and get his girl.

Instead, he'd been a coward, and he watched as she slipped right through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are a little short, at least they feel a little short to me. But I'm just writing what I feel flows naturally without trying to shove too much into one chapter. I hope you guys can bear with me as I find my footing. Also kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. "You're making the Wrong decision Betty" a lecture by everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just need to move on Veronica.”
> 
> “I just feel like you're moving backwards by going out with Archie.”
> 
> Betty sighed and reached up to tighten her pony tail.
> 
> “It feels like a start V.”

After Archie had suggested three of the five nicer restaurants in town, they agree to just do dinner at Pops and a showing at the Biju.

If you were to ask her, Betty couldn't tell you why she agreed to go out with Archie. She really didn't have the slightest clue, and apparently neither did Veronica.

“I just don't get it Betty,” this was about the millionth time Veronica had uttered these words to Betty and they were only half way through the day.

“I don't know V,” Betty's voice was monotonous, having grown tired of the conversation hours ago.

“You don't even like Archie anymore!”

Betty sighed, she knew that. But it was either this or spend another Friday night alone pinning for Jughead, so she said yes on impulse.

“Look V.. if you're uncomfortable with this just tell me.”

Veronica crossed her arms and pouted, “I am uncomfortable with it.”

“I thought you had put the whole Archie thing behind you,” Betty's voice seeped with concern.

“What? Oh, no I have,” Veronica waved dismissively. “It makes me uncomfortable because you're supposed to end up with the brooding bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks, not the All American football player next door.”

“In what story?”

“This one!” Veronica is exasperated, she thought Betty was over this cliche.

“Look V, me and Jughead? It's done. We gave it a shot, it didn't work. It's time to move on.”

Veronica studied Betty waiting to see a crack in her armor. It didn't take long for Veronica to spot the lone tear making its way down Betty's cheek.

“Oh hun,” Veronica sighed, plopping down on the couch next to Betty. They were fortunate enough to be alone in the lounge, everyone else choosing to eat their lunch outside while it was still nice out.

“I guess I’m just tired of spending Friday nights alone. I used to spend them with Juggie.” Betty wipes at the lone tear, willing herself not to let anymore slip out.

“You could've told me, or Kevin. Hell, even Cheryl these days is better than going on a date with a boy you don't have feelings for.”

“Ugh,” Betty throws her head back and trains her eyes on the ceiling, counting the tiles. “I know. I don't know why I agreed V.”

“It's like I’ve been telling you, you're just being an idiot. You’ll snap out of it soon enough.”

Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica, but didn't offer up a different opinion. At this point in her life Betty Cooper was grown enough to admit when she was being stupid.

And she was being stupid dammit. But she figures she's allowed a few moment of stupidity in her life. Although she doesn't know if this is more out of stupidity or cowardice.

Either way, she now has to suck it up and go on this date with Archie.

“I just need to move on Veronica.”

“I just feel like you're moving backwards by going out with Archie.”

Betty sighed and reached up to tighten her pony tail.

“It feels like a start V.”

Veronica studied her best friend. She had bags under her eyes that had never been there before.

Veronica noticed when they first started appearing, but chose not to comment. Now she can't help but feel somehow responsible.

“You haven't been sleeping.”

Betty crossed her arms; her go to defense mechanism.

“Yes I have.”

“Betty..”

The bell rang and Betty stood and started gathering her things.

“I have to go. I’ll see you at my house tonight.”

Veronica watched as Betty rushed out into the hallway before sighing and following the blonde's lead.

If you were to ask Veronica, Betty spent the rest of the school day avoiding her. If you were to ask Betty, it was just pure chance that she didn't run into the Raven haired Vixen.

If you were to ask Archie, the girls were being really weird today.

By the time school let out Veronica was way past annoyed, and wasn't even sure she wanted to go help Betty get ready for a date she shouldn't even be going on.

“Veronica!” She turned around at the sound of her name to see Betty standing there with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry about earlier. I just..”

“I’m just trying to help Betty.”

“I know.”

Veronica sighed, but walked over to Betty nonetheless

“Let's go get you ready for your date.”

Veronica gave Betty a tentative smile and linked their arms.

When the girls arrived at the Cooper residence they were greeted by an overly excited Polly.

“Hey Pol,” Betty greeted as her sister dragged her up the stairs.

“Hi. Oh this is so exciting. We finally get to do typical sister stuff!”

Betty and Veronica laughed at her excitement as Polly sat Betty in front of the vanity.

“You know,” Polly began. “While I'm excited to help you get ready for this date, I don't understand why you're going out with Archie.”

Betty groaned, “Not this again.”

“See Betty? I’m not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea.” Veronica had her arms crossed and was giving Betty a very pointed look.

“I mean Archie is a very nice guy, but he's a little fickle. Plus you're in love with Jughead, so this hardly seems fair to do to someone you consider a friend.”

“This is her trying to get over Jughead,” Veronica said bitterly.

“Well that's stupid. She doesn't need to get over him. She needs to get under him.”

“Polly!”

“Well she's not wrong Betty.”

Betty sighed, “Will you two just shut up and do what I’m paying you to do.”

“You're not paying us?” The blonde and raven haired beauty spoke in unison.

Betty rolled her eyes at the duo, “Whatever. Can we just proceed?”

Veronica mumbled out a ‘yes’ and made her way over to Betty's closet while Polly began work on her makeup.

“Nothing too extravagant guys. It is just Archie.”

“We know Betty. Now just sit there and let us work our magic,” Polly huffed out, having heard the speech ten times last night.

Veronica came out of Betty’s closet outfit in hand. Betty eyed the clothing items and gave a nod of approval.

Veronica had chosen a high waisted skater skirt that was peach in color and paired it with a quarter sleeve grey and white striped top. To finish off the look she had added a light wash jean jacket.

“I figured you could wear a pair of black flats, it would really pull the whole look together.”

Betty smiles and can't help but wish she was getting ready for a date with Jughead instead.

Polly finished doing Betty's hair and makeup in record time, just under an hour later and Betty was all ready to go.

“Okay Betty, you're all ready to go.”

Betty stood from her chair and hugged her sister and Veronica.

“Thank you guys.”

They smiled in return and ushered her down the stairs.  
Archie was already there talking to Hal. The pair stopped when they heard the girls coming down the stairs.

“You ready to go Arch?”

Archie stood and made his way over the Betty, “Absolutely.”

The two said their goodbyes and made their exit. They decided to take advantage of the nice weather and walk to Pops.

The walk was silent, but not for Archie's lack of trying. It's just that Betty wasn't in the mood for conversation and so any attempt from Archie just got shut down.

Betty wasn't trying to make it obvious that she didn't want to be here, with him. She was just finding it hard to feign any interest in Archie beyond friendship.

She told herself she could get through this by treating him as a friend, like nothing between them had changed. But his hand in hers felt like a weight dragging her down.

She couldn't help but think about Jughead, and how he should be here in place of Archie.

Betty sighed as they reached the dinner.

“After you,” Archie held the door open for her. Betty smiled in thanks and made her way to their usual booth.

Betty didn't know whether to be grateful about the fact that Pop Tate had their orders memorized. On one hand, there would be no one around to witness the awkwardness but on the other hand, that meant there was no around to help break up the awkwardness.

Archie sighed, “You didn't have to agree to come out with me Betty.”

“No Archie, I want to be here.”

“No Betty, you don't.”

Betty leaned back in the booth and crossed her arms, before deciding against it and uncrossing them.

“I’m trying Archie.”

“Yeah, but we both know that you wish I was-”

Archie was interrupted by the sound of the doors to Pops slamming open.

And standing there, sweating and out of breath, beanie in hand was Jughead.

 


	7. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Archie I am so sorry if I’ve been stringing you along. That's not fair to you. You deserve better than that. So this is me, giving you better. I’m not in love with you anymore Archie and I’ll never be able to get back to a place where I will be. Goodnight.”

Jughead was hoping to be done with his shift at the White Wyrm in time to get to Betty's house and talk her out of making this mistake.

It wasn't fair to anyone for her to do this. Also, his heart hurt every time he thought about her with Archie. It was something he had never felt before he fell in love with Betty Cooper, but now it was a feeling he was quite familiar with.

Unfortunately for Jughead he didn't make it out of the bar until almost seven, and he still had to go home first. Toni offered to drop him at his place, he debated turning her down and just walking home. She was the reason for this whole situation anyway. But he agreed wanting to get there as fast as possible, and it was at least a ten minute walk.

And then once he was home Marisol engaged him about his day and his plans for the evening, and Jughead didn't want to brush off the people who had wwillingly took him in. So he didn't even start his trek to the north side until after eight.

“Come on Jughead you need to hurry up,” he muttered to himself as he grew nearer to his destination.

He pulled out his phone to check the time, and groaned when he saw that it was almost eight-thirty. Jughead didn't know how long they were going to be at Pops, and panic started to set in.

He knew what he had to do, but knew that his legs and his lungs would not want to cooperate with him. Despite knowing this Jughead took off as fast as his legs would let him.

He reached the diner in what had to be record time and he wasted no time making his entrance. He knew he had the attention of the entire diner but he couldn't bring himself to care as he made his way to their booth.

“Jughead man, what are you doing here?”

Archie had made his way from the booth and now stood in front of Jughead blocking his way to Betty.

Jughead peered around the red head, locking eyes with Betty.

“Archie… I’m not here for you.”

“Well Betty doesn't want to talk to you.”

Jughead briefly started to wonder when she began to let other people speak for her when he heard her voice from behind Archie.

“I can speak for myself Arch.”

Archie turned to face the blonde, who had not yet moved from her spot in the booth. Jughead took advantage of this and shoved past him, stopping just feet in front of the blonde.

When Jughead saw her his heart stopped. There was nothing special about what she was wearing, it's an outfit he knows he's seen before, but she was absolutely beautiful.

No.. she was.. He couldn't find the right words and he wanted to strangle himself. He was a writer, he should be able to come up with better words to describe the love of his life.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, “What are you doing here Jug?”

“Isn't it clear? I’m here to ruin your date.”

He was being honest, and he knew she could tell by the surprised look on her face. He was never honest with anyone without a little prying. He usually deflected, that was his M.O. but he figured he'd try a different approach tonight.

“You can't just show up here like this Jughead. We agreed, it's time to move on.”

“No, you said some crap about needing to move on and never gave me the chance to disagree.”

“Yeah well you made your choice when you walked away Juggie.”

“You told me to go!”

Jughead is struggling to keep his calm, wasn't even sure why he was so angry. Betty was standing now, ready for a battle.

He usually loved seeing her like this, fire in her eyes, ready to take down whatever she was facing. But not this time, not when the thing she was facing was him.

She scoffs at his words, “I wanted you to tell me I was wrong Jug! I wanted you to say we were both being stupid. But instead you just proved me right by getting pissed and storming off.”

“What do you want me to say Betty? I was jealous, so I got mad and stormed off.”

Jughead was so tired of going around in circles with her. It seems like they always came back to this fight. He just wanted to move on.

Betty's lip quivered as she spoke her next line, “You never came back.”

Jughead felt his body deflate as all his fight left him.

“You told me we should take some space and then I got mad and left. I panicked, okay? I thought you were finally done with me, that what I was always afraid of had come true.”

“Well you were wrong.”

“Damnit Betty,” Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you Jughead, but you've missed your chance. I gotta figure out how to exist in this life and not feel the need to lean upon someone. First it was Archie then it was you.. and I long for the security Juggie but I need to figure out how to stand on my own two feet.”

Without giving him a chance to protest she turned towards Archie, “And Archie I am so sorry if I’ve been stringing you along. That's not fair to you. You deserve better than that. So this is me, giving you better. I’m not in love with you anymore Archie and I’ll never be able to get back to a place where I will be. Goodnight.”

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and made her way past both of the guys in her life and out of the diner.

Jughead collapsed into the booth behind him, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“She deserves better than what you gave her Jughead. So either give her better or just let her go,” and with those words Archie followed Betty out of the diner, leaving Jughead heartbroken once again.

“Damnit Jughead,” he uttered under his breath, letting his head fall to the table.

This was not how he pictured the night going. Yet here he was, losing her again. Stuck watching her forever walk out of his life. He was desperate to keep that from happening. He didn't know a life without Betty Cooper.

He knew at this point his best option was to give her the space she needed, but he just knew he wouldn't be able to that.

She had said she loved him, and now she just expected him to walk away? Fuck that.

He loved her, there was never any denying that. He's loved her since they were little but she always loved Archie so he let it go. And then the unbelievable happened.

She had chosen him, and he had been so unbelievably happy at the turn of events. But there was the voice in the back of his head that kept reminding him that this was impossible, kept telling him that she would go crawling back to Archie the second the moment arrived.

And so Jughead Jones did what he does best, and self destructed.

He knew there was no way to take it back. No amount of pleading, wishing or hoping would take him back to that night. So now he had to live with his decision.

And he had to figure out how to get his girl back.

There was just one issue though, Jughead realized. And that issue had him banging his head against the table.

There was only one person he knew of that had been willing to help him, and he remembers very clearly burning that bridge on a night much like this on just the other side of the diner.

If Jughead couldn't enlist in Veronica's help, he has no idea how the hell he’s supposed to get Betty back.

Then an idea hits him, and he doesn't even let himself think it through.

If he thought it through he would have to think about how this is probably a really stupid idea.

Jughead got up to leave the diner one thought propelling him forward: _find Cheryl_.

It was followed by a single word, one that came a little too late.

 _Breathtaking_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short guys, but I feel satisfied with it. I got to the point I wanted to be.


	8. James Dean, Boo Radly, Wednesday Addams, Donnie Darko and Sodapop all walk into a diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wouldn't let himself be fooled into thinking him and Cheryl were alike, or on the same side of anything.
> 
> But he needed her help damnit. So here he was, in the face of all of that, begging.

Jughead was only two feet out the diner when he realized that any place Cheryl would be at this time of night would be a place he did not want to go, nor would be welcomed.

Jughead slumped down on the curb in front of the diner. _This is stupid. I’m stupid, god._

He began to backtrack and doubt himself. This was stupid, Cheryl would never want to help him. She hated him before he and Betty broke up.

Jughead kicked a rock with the toe of his shoe and watched as it skidded around the parking lot.

 _No_ , he told himself. _You will suck it up, you will find Cheryl tomorrow, and you will beg her if you have to._

With that thought in mind Jughead pushes himself up and starts the trek back to the south side. He took this time to formulate a plan to win his girl back.

Unfortunately every plan his brain came up with was deemed stupid by his conscious and therefore discarded.

By the time that he got to his foster parents place- _no matter how nice they were, this place would never be home to him_ \- his brain was out of ideas, he was exhausted, and wanted to bang his head against the wall.

He was once again struck by the fact that even though he was a writer he always struggled when it came to real life. Sure, he could write a scene that made you coo and aww, or even a scene that brought you to tears. Yet, when it came to real life Jughead couldn't think of anything.

No clever yet cute way to win Betty back. Every plan fell short of his expectations. This was why he needed help.

Once he was in his bedroom he collapsed in his bed and was asleep within seconds, his exhaustion having overcame him.

Jughead was up bright and early the next morning, even though he wasn't happy about it. His phone going off woke him up around eight. It was Toni, and he decided it was best not to answer it.

But, now he was up either way. So after getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast Jughead grabbed the keys to his dad's truck and headed to the north side.

He thought about where he might find Cheryl at on a Saturday morning. After coming up with absolutely nothing, Jughead abandoned his mission and just headed for Pops.

He would try again once he had some food in him. He always thought better after a good burger and shake.

Upon entering Pops he was greeted with the sight of the redhead he was searching for sitting at the bar talking to Pop.

Just his luck.

Jughead took a deep breath and made his way towards Cheryl, sliding onto an open bar stool next to her.

Cheryl turned towards Jughead with one eyebrow raised.

“Can I help you James Dean?”

Jughead had to bite back the sarcastic remark that was trying to claw itself out of his mouth. If he wanted to get her help he had to play nice.

“Why yes Cheryl, actually you can,” Jughead bit out with a Cheshire grin.

“Stop smiling, it's weird,” Cheryl now sat fully facing Jughead, arms crossed. “So what is it that you need my help with Forsythe?”

Jughead inwardly cringed, and then wondered how Cheryl knew his real name. He never thought she paid much attention to him.

No matter, that was a mystery for another time. Jughead needed to stay focused.

“Well Cheryl I’m here to ask for your help to get Betty back. I’m prepared to beg.”

Cheryl let out a low chuckle, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

“Well well well,” She drawled out after finishing off her milkshake. “Why, pray tell, do you need my help?”

“Well I tried, but I couldn't come up with a plan on my own. And there's no way Veronica is helping me now.”

Cheryl scoffed, “So I’m what? A last resort?”

Jughead shook his head rapidly, “No no of course not.”

Cheryl hummed and turned away from Jughead, resuming her conversation with Pop, who shot Jughead an apologetic look.

“Cheryl please.”

Jughead saw her eyebrows raise, even though she refused to look at him, and he took that as a sign to continue.

“Look, were you my first option? No. And you can't blame me for that either. We don't get along Cheryl, we’re not friends.”

“Clearly,” Cheryl muttered.

Jughead was mature enough to recognize that Cheryl was trying to change, and that she had been through something traumatic. He knew she wasn't her father and had nothing to do with framing his father, yes, Jughead was mature enough to admit all of that.

But Jughead wasn't stupid enough to think that there wasn't a divide between Cheryl and him, the two of them were the epitome of representation of their side in this civil war. Yes, it's not as bad as it could've been, and yes, no one had been hurt yet, but tensions were only growing.

Jughead wouldn't let himself be fooled into thinking him and Cheryl were alike, or on the same side of anything.

But he needed her help damnit. So here he was, in the face of all of that, begging.

“I just want my girlfriend back Cheryl. I know you have no reason to help me, but I will do anything to get her back. Anything you want.”

Cheryl seemed to be considering it for a moment, before scoffing and pushing her empty milkshake away from her and standing.

“Look Boo Radly, you don't have anything I want. There's nothing you can do for me, so no thanks.”

She turned on her heel and walked towards the bathrooms. Jughead slumped down in his stool, resting his head on his folded arms on the counter.

“You look like you can use this.”

Jughead looked up at Pop who was placing a strawberry milkshake down in front of him.

“Thanks Pop.”

“A hamburger and fries will be right out for ya.”

Jughead smiled at the old man as he retreated.

He was screwed, Jughead knew that. His only hope had turned him down. He should've seen this coming, but he didn't. He was trying to remain positive. Lotta good that did him.

There was suddenly a loud noise Jughead recognized as voices. He glanced over to the door at the new incomers and was struck with an idea. An idea even more ridiculous than his Cheryl idea. But he might be able to pull this one off.

At least, that's what he was choosing to tell himself.

He stood and made his way over to the now occupied booth, just abandoning his milkshake.

“I need your help.”

The footballers looked up at the intrusion. They all shared a look before shrugging and ignoring the beanie wearing boy stood at the front of their table.

“Reggie please.”

Reggie looked up at Jughead, smirk already in place.

“Beat it Wednesday Addams.”

The whole table erupted into laughter and Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah you're real clever. Let's go talk,” Jughead nodded his head towards the bar.

Reggie shot his boys a look, before getting up and following Jughead back to the bar.

“What do you want?”

“Help me get Betty back.”

Reggie started laughing, until he saw the serious look on Jughead's face.

“Oh you're serious?” At Jughead's confirmation that he was indeed serious, Reggie continued. “Nah man. You're screwed. Veronica will never let that happen.”

“Yeah well good thing I don't care about what Veronica says.”

Reggie shrugged, “Ah what the hell. At the very least this will be a good laugh.”

“So you'll help.”

“Yeah yeah Donnie Darko I’m in.”

Jughead would never understand the need of Riverdale’s richest to call him fictional characters, but if he wanted their help now was not the time to pick this fight.

There was a throat clearing behind them and both boys turned to see a very annoyed looking Cheryl.

“And what do we have here?”

Reggie looked to Jughead, clearly wanting him to answer. Reggie wasn't afraid of much, but Cheryl Blossom? Yeah, he was definitely afraid of her.

“Reggie was just agreeing to help me.”

“With?”

Jughead just shrugged turning away from Cheryl. He knew she knew what Reggie had just agreed to do so why should he bother explaining it again.

Jughead felt a presence on the bar stool next to him. Cheryl let out a series of sighs until Jughead turned to look at her.

“Fine Sodapop, I’m in.”

At this Jughead let out a cry of disagreement.

“I’m definitely Ponyboy Cheryl.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, ordered another milkshake and started scheming.

And there the unlikely trio sat, none of them knowing they were laying the setting stones for something resembling friendship.


	9. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not sure she's ever heard the words I’m sorry pass his lips as an apology for something he had done.

Betty was confused. Bewildered. Perplexed. And any other form of the word that you can think of.

It's not that Cheryl and Reggie weren't friends, they ran in the same circle. At the very least they were acquaintances. But she can't remember them ever spending so much time together, or ever sharing any secrets.

Yet there they sat, just like they had all week, at the picnic table adjacent to Betty's. They sat on opposite sides, but they were leaning forward so that their heads were touching. Reggie kept throwing glances towards Betty then looking back at Cheryl and nodding.

She was so focused on the pair that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Veronica plopped down next to her.

“Hey B! Whatcha staring at?”

“Cheryl and Reggie are being weird,” Betty muttered picking up a fry off of her tray.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “It's Reggie and Cheryl B, just leave them to their own.”

Betty shrugged, “Something just doesn't feel right.”

Betty continued to watch Reggie and Cheryl, even as Archie and Kevin joined the girls at their table.

Veronica nudged Betty, “Come on, it's probably just something between the football players and the cheerleaders.”

“V, we’re cheerleaders,” Betty deadpanned. “If something were happening, we’d know.”

“Not necessarily,” Veronica started, picking up one of Betty's french fries. Betty pushed her tray closer to Veronica. “It could be something they're planning but haven't told anyone about.”

“I guess. It just seems weird for them to spend this much time together.”

Betty had grown wary and suspicious of people since the truth about Jason's murder had come out.

And it's not like you could blame her really.

And on top of that, she hadn't seen Jughead all week. She knows she said that she needed time, but she hadn't expected him to listen. She missed him.

So yes, she was grumpy, and even more suspicious. She needed something to direct her grumpiness at. And Reggie and Cheryl were good targets.

“Come on Betty,” it was Archie speaking this time, and Betty shot him a glare. “I’m sure whatever they're planning is harmless.”

Betty let out a dry laugh. Things between her and Archie weren't good, at least not like they used to be. It was something they were working on.

“This is Reggie and Cheryl, Arch. It has to be harmful.”

Veronica sighed, “Let's not worry about them B. Too much negative energy.”

Betty nodded, deciding it was just better to give into Veronica than to continue arguing with her.

When lunch was over the group headed to the blue and gold office. Archie and Veronica had been joining her lately, ever since Jughead had transferred.

Veronica even went as far as to write a couple of pieces. Betty appreciated it, she really did. Sometimes though, it was a little overbearing. She didn't mind having alone time.

She was begging to feel like she was never alone. Between her mom and Polly at home, and Veronica and Archie everywhere else, Betty was starting to go crazy.

“So what's the big story this week Betty?” Veronica plopped down on one of the desk, raising an eyebrow.

“There isn't one,” Betty shrugged. “Things have been quiet lately.”

Veronica raised her eyes at Betty's tone.

“I’m sorry V.. I’ve just been..” Betty trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

Thankfully for her, Veronica waved her off, a look of understanding coming across her face.

“It's been radio silence from him, huh?”

Betty nodded and instinctively reached up to tighten her pony tail. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

“I mean I know I told him I needed space, but he's never listened before. It shouldn't hurt, but it does.”

“He's Jughead, Betty,” Archie sighed. “He doesn't get double conundrums. He's not going to understand that when you say you need time that you really just mean fight harder.”

Betty just sighed letting her head fall onto the desk.

“I just.. all the times I said it and meant it over the past few weeks.. and he chooses the time I don't mean it to start listening?”

“To be fair Betty, it did sound like you meant it.”

Betty let out a low groan, “But I told him that I still loved him! How can he hear that and just walk away!”

Veronica stood up abruptly, cutting off whatever Archie was about to say.

“Look Betty, you can't let yourself sit around moping over him. He made his choice.”

Betty sat back up, eyeing Veronica.

“I’m not moping. It's not even that I want him back V.. I just didn't want him out of my life completely.”

Veronica looked at Betty, took a deep breath, and sat down next to the blonde. She put her hand on her knee and gave it a light squeeze.

Veronica had never understood the idea of lifelong friends before moving to Riverdale. Everyone grew up and grew apart, it was a part of life. But moving to Riverdale opened her up to a different fact of life. There are some people you just don't lose.

For Betty that was Archie and Jughead, by her side for as long as she can remember. And Veronica was trying to be understanding, but she had never felt the loss of a friend so deeply.

“Look B, eventually Jughead will pull his head out of his ass and come crawling back to you and Archie. You've just gotta give him time.”

Betty found herself rolling her eyes. She knew Veronica was trying to be supportive. But she also knew Veronica herself was pissed at Jughead.

Everyone had been upset with him in their own way when he left. Veronica's way had been subtle, and she was still trying to reach him. Betty's not sure what happened between them in Pops that night, Veronica won't talk about it.

But Betty figures it had to be bad to make Veronica give up on Jughead. She hadn't given up on him even when his two lifelong friends had.

“Yeah well I’m not holding my breath V. Jughead is stubborn, once he's made up his mind there's a slim chance of it changing.”

Betty began to absentmindedly tap her nails against the desk as Veronica started to speak.

“He loves you Betty,” Veronica slapped her hand down on top of Betty's, shooting her a look. “He will pull his head out of his ass eventually.”

Betty raised an eyebrow at Veronica, “I thought you were mad at him?”

“I am. He was an even bigger idiot than usual. All he has to do is apologize.”

Betty just nodded at Veronica and started work on the article that sat in front of her. She had to physically refrain herself from snorting at the thought of Jughead apologizing.

She's not sure she's ever heard the words I’m sorry pass his lips as an apology for something he had done. He had other ways of apologizing; a burger and fries at Pops, or a cheeky smile and a kiss on her lips.

But if Veronica was waiting for the actual words to pass through his lips she would be waiting for a while.

Veronica made some comment about meeting her mom and was out the door, Archie following shortly after mumbling something about checking on his father.

_Finally_ , Betty thought. _A moment alone._

Although apparently a moment alone wasn't what Betty needed. She found herself staring at the blank document in front of her, her mind alive with thoughts, that had nothing to do with her article. 

Instead she was flashing back to moments of her and Jughead's relationship, happy moments. His lazy smile on Sunday’s at her house spent in the den with her parents and Polly. His furrowed eyebrows in the early evening at his foster parents house as she helped him study. The shit eating grin as they bantered back and forth in a booth at Pops.

Betty tried to hold onto those memories as tight as she could but they were always clouded over by darker memories. Nights spent arguing over Toni or Archie or both. The slamming of the door as she stormed out of FPs trailer. Accusations flying around the room. Tears in both of their eyes. A carefully thrown insult. The pure fire in Jughead's eyes as he walked out of her life.

A crashing broke Betty out of her thoughts. Quickly jumping out of her chair she wiped at the tears on her face.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” it was Reggie, a sheepish grin on his face and a computer keyboard in hand.

Betty sighed and knew she should've trusted her gut at lunch earlier. This could only mean trouble.

“What do you want Reggie?”

“You have to come with me.”

“Says who?”

“Cheryl. She needs you. Some River Vixen stuff.”

“And she couldn't send a freshmen to come get me?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the P. “Said it was too important and recruited the football team. I humbly volunteered.”

Betty snorted at that. Reggie never humbly did anything.

“It's not very lady like to snort.”

“Maybe I’ve given up on being a lady,” Betty deadpanned.

Reggie rolled his eyes muttering a ‘what if’ under his breath. He was next to Betty now and she didn't know when that had happened.

“Hey what are you doing,” she yelled, hitting his arm as he grabbed her and began dragging her out of the classroom.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me for this later.”

“Trust me you'll thank me for this later,” Betty mocked under her breath.

Once they finally reached their destination, they were not where Betty thought they'd be. And she was even more confused now than before.

“Reggie you just took me in a full circle around the school? We’re right back where we started.”

“I know,” Reggie was nodding happily.

Deciding that she should pick her battles Betty just shook her head at the six foot tall doofus. Walking back into the newsroom Betty almost had a heart attack.

The room had been completely rearranged in the short time she was gone. Standing there in the middle of the room was the one person she never expected to see in Riverdale High again.

And for all her talk today of wanting to see Jughead, wanting him to try, she was not happy that he was here.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Making Progress and Fixing Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We won’t get better overnight. You were right the other day, our issues are still our issues. But we won’t be able to work through them if you don’t give us a chance to.”

“Wh..what are you doing here?” Betty was stumbling over her words and she could physically feel the wall around her heart reconstructing itself, just like it always did in his presence these days.

“I came to talk,” Jughead wrung his hands nervously. Betty slowly shook her head at his words. She did not want to talk. She didn't understand why she could miss Jughead when he wasn't here and then when he was all she could do was be angry with him.

She didn't know what was going on with her, but she didn’t want to talk.

“You shouldn't be here,” Jughead took a couple of steps towards her and she held her hand out signaling for him to stop. “Don't. Don’t come any closer.”

“Betty.. please,” his voice was pleading and Betty could see his heart breaking as she continued to shake her head.

“You chose the Serpents Jughead.. and I respected that decision. I still respect it, I know they're not going to get you involved in anything too dangerous right now,” Betty took a deep breath hoping to steady her shaking voice. “You made that choice without me when you put on that jacket. And that choice ultimately drove us apart.”

“Jealousy is what tore us apart Betty.” Betty laughed humorously.

“It played a part, yeah. But we were already drifting Jug.”

Jughead let his body fall back against the wall unable to stand on his own anymore. Betty watched him with tired eyes as she continued.

“There would be times when weeks would go by without us seeing each other Jug,” Betty's eyes were pleading, begging him to understand. He just shook his head at her words.

“We were both busy Betty, you can’t put all the blame on me.”

“I’m not,” Betty sighed, reaching up to tighten her pony tail. “I just want you to understand that our issues go beyond jealousy. This isn't a simple fix.”

Jughead stared at her and he felt like he was really seeing her for the first time. Her fist were now clenched at her sides and he could see the blood coming out at the sides. She had bags under her eyes that she wasn't trying to hide anymore. She looked exhausted.

Jughead let his body sink to the ground.

“What was your master plan? Trap me in the Blue and Gold office and hope I'd jump right back into your arms?”

He ran his hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh. “Well not.. exactly,” his voice was weak

He watched the fight leave her body; he could tell this by her now unclenched fist. She sunk down into a chair, turning it so that she was still facing him.

She fixed Jughead with an expectant look, urging him to continue. He found himself struggling to find the words he spent all week practicing.

They were right there on the tip of his tongue but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. He finally had her in his sights, and she wasn’t going anywhere, and his brain decided to turn into mush.

“Betty I..” He looked into her eyes, wanting to convey everything he wanted to say with a single look. “I was just hoping that I could get you to listen to me.”

“Yeah, well you’ve got my full attention Jones,” She raised one eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath, and carefully chose his next words.

“Here’s the thing Betts, nothing gets better overnight. Broken bones don’t heal overnight, tiny paper cuts don’t even heal over night,” Jughead pulled himself to his feet and started slowly pacing across the classroom. “We won’t get better overnight. You were right the other day, our issues are still our issues. But we won’t be able to work through them if you don’t give us a chance to.”

Jughead stopped pacing and stopped directly in front of the tired looking blonde. He crouched down to be eye level with her and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He let out a soft sigh and placed a hand on her knee.

“I tried that Jughead. I tried to work through our issues and that just led to a fake break up and soul crushing jealousy,” Betty placed her hand on top of Jughead’s and gave it a light squeeze. “And then we tried to work through our jealousy and things only spiralled further out of control.”

Jughead pulled Betty into him causing them to fall into an awkward heap on the floor of the Blue and Gold office. “I want to move past this Juggie, but I just don’t know how.”

“Let’s figure it out together.”

Betty laid there and looked into Jughead’s eyes. She was so close to giving in, she was so tired of fighting him. It was exhausting and she just wanted to give up. They love each other and maybe this time that would be enough.

“Am I interrupting something?”

The pair jumped apart at Veronica’s voice, and Betty was on her feet before Jughead could blink. She moved as far away from Jughead as she could possibly be.

“No! Of course not,” Her voice came out fast and she slurred her words together so it actually sounded like ‘nocoursenot’. Jughead slowly followed Betty’s lead and made his way onto his feet. “I’ve got to go, my mom is expecting me.”

With that Betty zoomed past both Jughead and Veronica. Veronica fixed Jughead with a look, and he sighed, knowing he was in for it.

“What did you do this time?”

“Nothing Veronica. I actually think I was making progress until you interrupted.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at the beanie wearing boy in front of her. She made her way further into the room closing the door behind her.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

Jughead shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to divulge that he had actually gone to Reggie and Cheryl for help.

“I had just wanted to talk to Betty.”

Veronica raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “And why is the room rearranged like this?”

Jughead was confused until he remembered that Cheryl had the football team move all the furniture in the room over to the walls. Jughead groaned, “You’ll have to ask Cheryl.”

Veronica scoffed, “You’re telling me that you enlisted the help of Cheryl Blossom? She hates you.”

“We’ve come to an understanding.”

Veronica fixed Jughead with a look. “She just wants to to apologize.”

“Who? Cheryl?”

Veronica wanted to strangle Jughead, instead she took a calming breath and shook her head. “No. Betty, you doofus.”

“I’ve tried that.”

“Have you said that words ‘I’m sorry’?”

“Well no,” Jughead reached up to fix his beanie. “But she knows that I am.”

Veronica thought back to a conversation she had had with Betty a couple of weeks ago. Betty had once again been complaining about Jughead. In her ranting Betty had gone on and on about how he would rather die before he let the words I’m sorry pass his lips.

“You know, saying the actual words might go a long way,” Veronica shrugged. “I know you're a writer and you have a way with words or whatever. But sometimes Jug, simply just saying ‘I’m sorry’ is enough.”

Jughead sighed, but knew that Veronica was right. Betty didn't need a grand gesture; she wasn't Cheryl, and as much as Cheryl had tried to help she just didn't know what Betty wanted.

“Okay but she just ran out on me, so any progress I made is gone. How can I get her to listen to me now?”

“I think I can help with that,” Veronica smiled lightly.  
  
“Aren't you mad at me?”

“Hmmm,” Veronica had an unsure look on her face as she answered Jughead's question. “Are you done being an asshole?”

“Yeah,” Jughead nodded, a smile forming on his lips. “I am.”

“Good.”

“Hey Veronica, can I ask you a question?” She nodded in response. “What happened between you and Nick?”

Veronica eyes Jughead and saw that he was merely curious. She let out a breath before explaining.

“Well he wanted to get back together, but I was still technically with Archie. Then me and Archie broke up and,” she shrugged, not really wanting to say the words. Jughead just nodded and she was grateful. “I mean I wasn't back with him, it was just sex. But he wanted me to move back to New York and I said no. So he left and I stayed here.”

“Archie's a dumbass for what he did to you Veronica.”

Veronica smiled lightly at Jughead, “I think he was just afraid of losing Betty. Of this person he saw her as. He panicked. I’m trying not to hold it over him, he seems sorry. Plus Betty's upset with him enough for the both of us.”

“Betty's mad at him?”

“I think she tries not to be. But it's clear in the annoyed sighs whenever he talks or the way her eyes roll at whatever he says.”

Jughead nods at this new information, not sure how it made him feel. So to avoid having to think about, or even worse, discuss his feelings, any longer he changed the subject.

“You know Cheryl and Reggie are going to want to help with whatever you've got planned. They're really invested in this.”

Veronica made a face, but agreed nonetheless. They agreed to meet at Veronica’s place this weekend and went their separate ways.

As Jughead texted Reggie and Cheryl he was struck with a thought. Maybe the key to winning Betty back wasn't winning her back at all.

The key to winning Betty back was entwined in his friendships on the North side of Riverdale.


	11. Forgiveness of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead made a face causing Veronica to hit him with a pillow. He agreed to talk to Archie in the morning and Veronica smiled victoriously.

Jughead wanted to take his head and smash it through the nicely decorated wall. The only thing stopping him was the array of expensive decorations lining the wall.

It was currently three o’clock in the morning and Reggie was still tossing stupid ideas into the empty air in Veronica's bedroom.

“We could make the football field into an ice rink,” the idea fell, just like all his others, on dead air. His excited eyes were met with three pairs of exasperated ones.

“Why in the world would we do that?” Cheryl's voice was laced with the exhaustion from the day.

“It would be so cool!”

Jughead considered reaching out to strangle the football player, but since he didn't feel like being arrested again, he decided not to. Instead he threw himself down into Veronica’s bed.

“Okay well let's just consider that that’s not a viable option,” Veronica deadpanned. “Any other brilliant ideas?”

Reggie frowned in thought, before rapidly shaking his head. “Nope, I’m all out.”

Cheryl let out a groan, “Can’t we just give up? We can come back to it tomorrow.”

“Technically it is tomorrow.” Veronica’s words were met with a single stiletto shoe flying across the room in her general direction. “Hey, watch it.”

“Guys, focus. We need to think of something Betty would like,” Jughead was attempting to bring everyone back together.

“Well what’s her favorite thing to do?”

Veronica and Jughead answered Cheryl simultaneously, “Hang out at Pops with her friends.”

“Then we re-create that.”

Jughead eyed Cheryl warily, while Veronica got a devious look on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“At the pre-show tomorrow, we’ll have it set up like Pops, and Jughead you’ll be sitting in one of the booths,” Cheryl’s explanation was simple and left Jughead clueless as to how it was supposed to help him win Betty back.

“Oooh yes,” Veronica spoke up before he could ask. “Then Josie will ask her to come up and join you for fries and milkshakes. And you’ll just tell her how you feel. The Pussycats will be singing a song of your choosing.”

“Okay but that’s a little public,” Jughead wasn’t sure this plan was going to work.

“Besides, Josie would never agree to it,” Reggie muttered, pointing out the major flaw in her plan.

“Maybe Archie could convince her,” Cheryl supplied. “They’re all close now, what with their music and all.”

“Archie would never help me.”

“He would if you apologized.”

Jughead made a face causing Veronica to hit him with a pillow. He agreed to talk to Archie in the morning and Veronica smiled victoriously.

“How do we know that Betty will even be at the game?”

“Easy. Kevin will drag her to the game, like he always does.”

“You just assume all these people who hate me will willingly help me get Betty back.”

“Kevin doesn’t hate you.”

“He loves Betty, which automatically means he’s against me.”

“That’s not true, I love Betty. And here I am, helping you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes at the dark haired girl and let out a deep sigh.

“Look how about we stick to simple, yeah?”

“Well come up with a plan that meets your definition of ‘simple’ then,” Veronica barked. She thought her idea was simple enough.

“We just get her to come to the actual Pops Diner and I’ll have the milkshake and fries waiting for her and I’ll ask her to listen. If she does, she does. If she doesn’t, then she doesn’t.”

“But that’s so boring,” Veronica’s voice came out in a high pitched whine. Jughead just shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah but I think it would work better than confronting her in front of the whole school.”

A scowl worked its way onto Veronica’s face, but she grudgingly admitted that he was right.

“Okay so are we done? Can I sleep now?” Cheryl’s voice was pleading.

Veronica waved her hand at Cheryl and that was all the permission the redhead needed. She made her way out of the room, stepping over a sleeping Reggie.

“I’ll be in the guest bedroom if you need me,” Cheryl’s voice floated down the hallway.

Jughead made his way to his feet, “I’ll just head back on over to my dad's trailer.”

“At this time of night? Just stay here Jug.”

Jughead wanted so badly to say no, he was fine. But his eyelids were drooping and he was struggling to keep them open.

“Just say yes and make yourself comfortable.”

Jughead shook his head no, “This is your room.”

“My parents are out of town. Their bed is more comfortable than mine anyway.”

Jughead nodded slowly as sleep began to overtake him. Veronica helped him under the covers before grabbing an extra blanket out of her closet for Reggie.

It was a peaceful night of sleep for the foursome, compared to the chaos that they woke to the next morning. They all woke up late, at least later than they had planned.

Veronica was late for brunch with Betty and Cheryl was late for her therapist appointment. Reggie wasn’t late for anything but girls being stressed was contagious and he was stressed out for them. Jughead’s phone was blown up from messages from the Serpents. He groaned but decided it was best to ignore them.

He now sat with Reggie watching the girls rush around the apartment as he waited for Archie to answer his text. He may not need Archie to bribe Josie, but it was still time he made peace with his best friend.

Archie’s text came through not long after Veronica had shouted about some guy named Marc Jacobs ruining her life. He bid Reggie adieu and sent Veronica a quick text explaining his absence.

He grabbed his jacket and beanie and made his way to the Andrews house. When he arrived Fred was sitting on the porch drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hey mister Andrews.”

Fred smiled fondly at Jughead, “Hey, we’ve missed you around these parts.”

Jughead returned the smile and hoped it looked more natural than it felt. He had genuinely missed Fred and he felt terrible for they way he walked out on everybody, when they needed him the most.

“Arch is upstairs, just head on in.”

“Thanks mister Andrews.”

When Jughead made it to Archie’s room he found the redhead just sitting on his bed. Jughead muttered out a low ‘hey’ and Archie reciprocated the gesture.

“I..uh,” Jughead stumbled over his words, not sure how to apologize to his life long friend.

“Yeah I know,” Archie smiled, saving Jughead from his own personal hell. “Me too.”

Jughead plopped down on his usual spot on the floor and grabbed the controllers to Archie’s Xbox. “Destiny 2?” He tossed Archie the first player controller and they geared up to kill each other.

This is how Fred found them when he came up to get Archie for dinner, and of course Jughead was invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys I know this is really short and took me forever to upload and for that I am sorry. I am in the process of moving right now so between getting everything packed and ready and my actual job I haven’t had much time for writing. I promise you I haven’t forgotten about you guys and I am working really hard to put out content I can be proud of. I want to thank anyone who chooses to stick with me throughout this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first bughead fanfiction so any kind of feedback is welcome! I would love to better my writing in anyway. And if you have any ideas you think would work in this story, feel free to share!


End file.
